


Fight By My Side

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: The news drops on the whole warlord thing. sappy sweet stand by his side kinda shit lmao please im high i dont even remember what i wrote.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fight By My Side

Whatever it was you expected from the newspaper today, it certainly wasn’t that. Staring down at the freshly printed paper in your hands that the News Coo had just dropped off, your eyes widened, and you became filled with concern. Printed in bold letters, the paper read out about the abolishment of the Seven Warlords system. That could only mean one thing… And the World Government was probably on their way to doing it. 

Rolling up the paper, you turned on your heels and let out a deep sigh, knowing full well that going into panic mode would do you no good. You then made your way to the grand hall of Mihawk’s castle where the both of you often spent your hours relaxing, and found him standing in front of the large window, staring out across the glittering expanse that was the sea. He seemed to always be here, so finding him was never a chore considering he never changed locations through all the years you’ve been with him. Stepping up beside him, you unrolled the paper and tilted it towards him, drawing his gaze from the panes of glass. 

“Are you surprised?” You asked. 

“Hmm. Not at all. I figured this wouldn’t last long with some of the pirates they appointed.” Mihawk replied, taking the paper from your hands and glancing over the headline. 

“You’ve got a point. They're going to come for you though. How long do you think we have until they get here?” You pondered, leaning into his side. 

“A few hours at best. There’s a base not far out from here.” He said, tossing the paper down on a table behind him. 

“You’re not afraid, are you?”

Mihawk laughed, almost appalled that you thought he feared the government. “Of course not. They appointed us as the Seven Warlords for a reason. They’re the ones that should be afraid.” He said calmly, wrapping his arm around your leaning form. 

“You’re right. How could I doubt you?” You sighed, becoming more at ease with the news. 

“Come. Let’s have some tea and wait for them to bring the fight to us.” He then offered, guiding you to the couch just behind you. 

You happily obliged and took your place on the couch while Mikawk left to brew some tea. He was only gone a few moments before he returned with two cups of tea, placing them before you as he took his place next to you. You sipped contently from your cup as you leaned into him, awaiting the shit storm you knew was coming. Chatting about your plans with him now that he no longer holds a government title, you both spend a good hour or two discussing your future as you waited for the inevitable attack. Soon enough, your predictions came true as the sight of Marine ships began to appear on the horizon line, slowly getting closer. Still gazing out the window, you looked up at Mihawk after lifting your head from his shoulder, watching his piercing gaze. 

“They’re here.” You spoke softly.

“They are indeed. I can’t lie, I’m extremely excited. I plan on making their experience a living hell. You’ll fight by my side, won’t you my dear?” He asked. 

“Of course I will. I won’t let them lay a single finger on you.” You hummed. 

“That’s my girl.” He purred, pulling you in close. “I’ve wanted to make the government bleed for far too long now. It’s finally time to watch them burn.”

“Oh yes. We’ll make them regret trying to screw with us.” You nodded, a passionate flame of destruction burning in your eyes. 

Mihawk chuckled when he looked down at you, and gently took your chin in his hand. “You are absolutely stunning when you’re all fired up.”

“As are you, my dearest.” You smiled. 

The two of you then locked lips briefly, yet passionately, completely unfazed by the slowly approaching line of ships. In fact, the simple thought of the Marines made you both giddy with anticipation, craving death and destruction at your own hands. It made your kiss all the more passionate as your excitement built up, ready to unleash. When you parted, you both smirked at each other, remembering the feeling of each other’s tender lips. 

“I love you, you know that Mihawk?” You sighed. 

“I do, and I love you too. I can’t wait to tear them to shreds with you by my side.” He hummed lovingly, sliding his thumb across your cheek as you both looked back out the window at the approaching ships. 

Things were about to get messy. With your life, when was it not though?


End file.
